So much for my happy ending
by PenguinJenni
Summary: Clare has never felt so much pain in her life, sure life isn't perfect but for once she thought things were perfect and then came the heartbreak, the tears and an accident one rainy afternoon.  i suck at writing summary, sorry
1. Did you forget that I was even alive

**So much for my happy ending**

**_Songs that were my inspiration for this story: My happy ending- Avril Lavigne. That's what you get- Paramore. Don't Forget- Demi Lovato_**

So this is the very first fanfic I write and I am kinda nervous to see what y'all think and if people are even going to read my story =O please don't hate I am not the best writer in the world and I kinda wanted to try this writing fanfic since we have a very long wait for a new degrassi =(… so umm yeah this is my story…ENJOY!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own degrassi… I wish I did but I don't (if I did Eclare would have its own show =D and a movie and there will be ecare babies running around everywhere ahaha JK) seriously though I do not own degrassi.

* * *

_Lets talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

All I've ever wanted was a fairy tale ending where in the end the prince and the princess live happily ever after, was that too much to ask for…. I guess it was because I don't know where things between me and KC went wrong. I didn't think this was going to end like this. Am still not sure what even happened between us, did we just grow apart or were we just… never meant to be. Maybe he never liked me, maybe he just asked me to be his girlfriend because he felt sorry for me… I think its because I am not as pretty as Jenna or all the other girls at school. Maybe it was this stupid purity ring and my beliefs that scared him away. I didn't think I could ever hate someone but I think I was wrong… I have never felt this heart broken in my life before and let me tell you this feeling in the pit of my stomach sucks. I couldn't think straight anymore so after me and KC talked I decided to go for a walk at the park, in the rain, yeah maybe that wasn't the best idea.

It was raining so hard as I walked to the park. I was no longer able to tell the difference between my tears and the raindrops falling from the sky. For a moment I forgot where I was heading to so I decided to cross the street. And that was pretty much the last thing I remember about that night, I crossed the street and heard a loud car honk at me along while a pair wheels screeched to a stop… I really don't remember much about that night but the only thing I will always remember was how that night was no accident, okay maybe it was, but still that night was a new beginning for me and that is something I will never forget…

Maybe I was dreaming but all I remember was opening my eyes and seeing a pair of green eyes looking at me hopelessly. At first I panicked I did not know who this person was starring at me and I had no idea where I was. And as I was about to open my mouth to speak I was interrupted by the boy with the green eyes. He explained to me that a car accidentally hit me as I was crossing the street and how he was the one that drove me to the hospital. It took me a while to process all of this and it was really quiet in the hospital room it was making me uncomfortable.

Then out of the nowhere he said "Oh by the way my name is Eli. How did I forget to introduce myself. And umm I think you have really pretty eyes."

I laughed which made all of my body ache but I responded "Hi my name is Clare. I am glad you were the one that came to my rescue, I have to say you have pretty eyes too."

We talked for what felt like hours about music, movies and books that we enjoyed. Pretty soon I started to fall asleep from all the medicine the doctors had given me. Eli told me that he would be back in the morning to check on me and hopefully be able to take me home. I then started to wonder why my parents weren't here with me and that is when I remembered they were away on a business trip and they have no idea their daughter was in the hospital.

As I was drifting to sleep I realized how similar this situation was to the reoccurring dream I had been having for a couple of weeks now… and that is when I woke up scared in a white room and the only thing I saw was a young boy sitting on a chair in the corner….

* * *

So umm yeah what do ya think? should i continue writing or do i suck at writing? please let me know reviews would be greatly appreciated i want to know if i should continue writing.

PS. i really do hope you guys enjoyed reading this, its my first fanfic ever! =D

oh and follow me on twitter: penguinjenni if you wanna talk =D hehehe

hope u enjoyed this story please review ,

okay peace out deuces 3


	2. Time after Time

wow i was surprised people actually read my story... i guess i will continue to write this story until it bores you guys to death then. BTW i am not really a great writer so i am sorry if my story isnt the best thing you have ever read... this is me trying to find a way to make time pass by faster so it can be February already and we can all watch some degrassi.

okay well enough nonsense talk umm i hope you enjoy the second chapter of my first fanfic ever! =D

**Disclaimer:** i do not own degrassi yea rub it in why dont you... if i did own degrassi however i would have Eclare and Fadam every single episode and degrassi at least 4 times a week! =D nice right? lol okay but yeah i dont own degrassi or the characters...

* * *

And now,

_I miss everything about you_

_Can't believe that I still want you_

_And after all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you_

I didn't know where I was at. I didn't even know if I was awake or if this was just another one of those reoccurring dreams I have been having for the past six weeks now. I tried to pinch myself but I couldn't feel my arms for some weird reason. And at that moment I realized that I was finally awake because the boy in the corner looked at me in shock and lost with words. I tried to speak but I think the cat ate my tongue…

"Hi my name is Eli and its all my fault you are laying here on this hospital bed helpless. I am so sorry." he whispered.

I tried to sit up and ask him what on earth he was talking about but I couldn't move, my body ached and it felt as if a hearse had just completely crushed my body. And that's when I was finally able to open my mouth to ask Eli exactly what had happened because it was driving me insane not being able to remember.

Eli told me everything. He said that he was on his way to the park to walk and clear his mind and since it was pouring outside he hadn't noticed me crossing the street. He explained to me how he tried to stop but it was to late and he panicked when he realized he had hit such a pretty girl. I blushed when he said this because at the moment I was feeling like the ugliest girl in the world, heck KC didn't want me why should anyone else want me let alone think I am pretty. I had to stop thinking about KC not only had he broken my heart already but he broke my entire body too.

As I laid there helpless Eli asked me why I had been walking in the rain in the first place. I hesitated at first, I didn't feel like explaining to a complete stranger how my heart had been completely yanked out and stepped on by a jerk named KC. And I think he realized that I didn't feel like explaining because he quickly apologized as he saw a tear running down my right cheek.

I don't know what got into me exactly but I found myself telling Eli the whole KC story and how I too was heading to the park for a walk to clear my head. I was about to start crying all over again when I felt his hand grab mine and he whispered in my ears.

" I don't like to see pretty girls like you crying over a jerk that didn't deserve you in the first place."

At that moment I really thought I was still dreaming and these were only thoughts messing with my broken heart and messed up mind. But no I was fully awake and this time I had pinched myself to make sure I was awake. I think Eli saw that I pinched myself because I heard him chuckle and then I saw this to melt for smirk on his face making my day so much brighter.

I was actually starting to wonder where my parents were at and why I hadn't seen them. that's when I remembered they weren't going to be home all weekend and that was the only reason why I had gone out in the rain. If my parents had been home I think I would've been able to talk to someone without having to go out in the rain and get hit by a car. Maybe I should have called Alli she would have helped me feel better. Now that I think about it I was clearly not thinking straight…

I know this will sound really weird but I sure as hell was glad Eli hit me with his car on my way to the park… I think that we are going to be good friends… he listens to me and he hasn't left my side since I came to the hospital. I still have feelings for KC but maybe with a friend like Eli my heart will be able to heal faster. For some reason I think my thoughts were being said out loud because at that moment all I heard from Eli was.

"I am glad we met although I would have preferred not to have hit you with my car, I am glad that faith has brought us together. I hope that we can be friends I have really enjoyed keeping you company these past few days."

Wow was the only thing that ran through my mind… faith was what led me and Eli to meet but I didn't quiet understand why I had to get hit by a car… I sure was glad we met though.

And that's when I realized that there had been someone standing at the door for a while now, someone I did not wish to see at this very moment. And that someone was the reason why I was laying in this bed in the first place…

_I see your blue eyes_

_Everytime I close mine_

_You make it hard to see_

_Where I belong to_

_When I'm not around you_

_

* * *

_

SO what did ya think? was it okay! umm please review or tell me whatcha think on twitter (penguinjenni)

okay well thnxs for reading you guys are awesome! =D

(oh and BTW this chapter was dedicated to my twitter besties who were trying not to distract me from writing lol you guys know who you are just wanted to say I love you guys!)

okay well peace out! ;D


	3. You and I collide

So umm i am sorry i havent updated in a while for anyone who cares and reads my story but not only have i been busy with thanksgiving and all but i have had the worst writers block in the history of writers block . ... i am sorry if this chapter suxs please let me know what you would like to see so that my story suxs less... oh btw i have some one-shots i will be uploading soon... okay enough babble talk i hope you enjoy reading this chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own degrassi! well maybe in my dreams, but then again in my dreams me and munro are best friends ahaha... but seriously i dont own degrassi. i wish =\

* * *

_There might have been a time_

_When I would let you slip away_

_I wouldn't even try_

_But I think you could save my life _

Did he think that by showing up to my hospital bed and apologizing everything was going to be alright… did he really believe that? I mean he was the one and only reason I was laying here, I mean technically Eli's car hit me but I wouldn't have been crossing the street if KC hadn't just ripped my heart out of my chest. Why in the world was he here anyways did his precious little Jenna not want him anymore… did she only like going after guys who were taken. I don't know what came into me but I felt such a passionate anger toward both KC and Jenna and I really did not want to see his face. Not here, not now, not EVER! I think Eli noticed how uncomfortable KC's presence made me and it wasn't just from the fast beeping noise coming from one of the machines I was plugged into. A nurse stormed into the room and made both boys step out of the room for they were causing me emotional distress. I didn't want Eli to leave my side, this was all KC's fault it was always KC's fault. Why cant he just disappear from the face of the earth, why cant he just leave alone, didn't he have enough fun already breaking me to pieces? I don't know what the nurse gave me but I immediately fell into one of those reoccurring dreams of mine.

Now this dream was not like any other dream I had been having, no in this dream I was drowning. And I wasn't drowning in a pool or at sea no I was drowning in my tears. I was drowning and no one was there to save me, I was dying and just like I had feared, I was going to die alone. You know how they tell you that when you are dying you see your life flash before your eyes? Well my life didn't flash before my eyes. No all I saw was a pair of hazel eyes looking at me and that was it, everything went blank, heck I didn't even see that bright light you are suppose into walk.

"Clare. Wake up please wake up." Eli whispered in my ear.

"What's going on, where am I? Am I dead?" I was beyond confused now.

Why was it that every time I would wake up from these horrible dreams I would always see those eyes that just made everything feel better. I really did think I had died and I was in heaven or something but then I felt his hand hold mine and I knew that it had only been a dream and it was all over since Eli was here to make things better. I then remembered how the nurse had kicked him and KC out so I asked him why they had let him come back into the room. I learned something new today, apparently I talk in my sleep. And in this horrible dream I was having the only word that was coming out of my mouth was Eli's name so the nurse thought I would calm down if he was with me.

Well if that wasn't embarrassing enough, Eli told me that I was crying while I was saying his name over and over. Wow in my dream I had died and the only thing that came out my mouth while I was asleep was his name, unbelievable. I had completely made things between me and Eli awkward thanks to the fact that I talk in my sleep. He probably thinks I am some kind of crazy possessive and obsessive kind of girl and that is why KC broke up with me. Oh that lost thought hurt like a stab to the heart, was I a crazy possessive obsessive girl?

I don't know if Eli is some kind of mind reader or something but he turned to look at me, held my hand and told me everything was going to be okay. I was going to released from the hospital soon and Eli would be taking me home since my parents were still away. Eli was being so great to me and I am not sure if it was because he was the one that hit me with his car and that is why I was in the hospital or if he really cared about me. I was in no position to fall for a guy right now considering one of them had just shattered my heart into a million pieces. But Eli well he was special and I wanted to get to know him better and hopefully he felt the same way about me.

It was now 4pm and Eli was signing the hospital release papers, I was actually surprised they let him sign them I wonder if he told them we were related or something. As we were heading out to the hospital I saw Eli's worried look on his face and immediately knew what he was thinking. He was going to be taking me home in the car that had hit me and landed me in the hospital. And I think he was right about worrying because when I saw that hearse I forgot how to breathe for a moment and I just froze in the middle of the parking lot starring at the car.

"Morty is really sorry he hit such a pretty girl, please forgive him. I know you are probably freaking out right now because the last time you saw this car was when you got hit, but please don't freak out I don't want you to have to go back into the hospital again."

Eli was pretty concerned about me, that I could tell. I was happy that at least someone cared about me. I know I have Alli as my best friend and she cares about me but where the hell was she now, she hadn't even come to visit me at the hospital. And well my parents were here at this moment so yeah I really did feel lonely and I was sure glad Eli was the one keeping me company. When we got to my house Eli offered to stay for a while in case I needed anything and well I was kind of nervous about that but I was sure glad that he cared. And even though this sounds really stupid I was glad KC broke up with me, I met another amazing person in exchange and for that I was happy…

_Yeah, it's plain to see_

_(plain to see) _

_that baby you're beautiful_

_And there's nothing wrong with you _

_(nothing wrong with you)_

_It's me, I'm a freak (yeah)_

_but thanks for lovin' me_

_Cause you're doing it perfectly _

_(it perfectly) _

So what didya think? please review and let me know what you guys think... i am sorry if it sucked... stupid writers block and i suck at writing period!

umm yeah well i hope u enjoyed my story

hit me up on twitter = penguinjenni

and please let me know whatcha think

okay well bye! =D


End file.
